Teen Titans Vol 3 66
Teen guest stars galore! With only four members left, it's time for the Teen Titans to hold a recruitment drive! Who will make the cut, and who will be sent packing? Who will refuse to even show up, and who will bring a boatload of trouble with them? Summary of Stephness: The comic opens with Tim brooding in Gotham. Spoiler drops down and says she is packed to go (to Titans Tower) and asks if Tim is sure he wants her to go along. He replies, "Yes. Please." Later, at a meeting at the tower, Jaime Reyes (the Blue Beetle) points out that the team of Titans doesn't have to be a set number, because not everyone can give the same amount of time to the team. Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) replies, "It does make a certain amount of sense, like I'm sure Spoiler would be in Gotham more than--" and Tim interrupts her saying Spoiler isn't here for that. Wonder Girl queries, "She isn't?" but the subject is quickly changed. Stephanie is next seen sparring with Traci Thirteen in the Titans work out room. Traci is using her staff to block blows and Steph comments that the magically powered girl is pretty good for someone who doesn't really need to rely on hand to hand combat in crime fighting. Traci thanks her, saying she doesn't want to be a one trick pony, and asks Spoiler to stop holding back. Stephanie promptly complies, and easily sidesteps Traci's staff to kick her in the face. Traci says, "Nice one!" and Steph helps her up, asking if she's good. Traci responds she is, though both her ego and butt are a little bruised. Bombshell, aka Amy Allen, former traitor and all around grumpy person, comes in to challenge the girls to some "real fighting." Traci points out they were sparring and Bombshell isn't likely to play fair. Amy dismisses her and asks Spoiler if she's chicken too. Stephanie tenses up and glares when Bombshell asks if she's afraid she'd die for real this time, seemingly ready for a fight. But they are interrupted when the hyperactive Misfit teleports in, setting off the alarms. Tim, Cassie and Jaime rush in, and while Tim talks to Misfit, Wonder Girl awkwardly but kindly attempts to make conversation with Steph, saying it's great that she's not dead. Steph replies that she "kinda likes it." Cassie and Steph meet again later that night, when Cassie runs into Stephanie coming out of Tim's room, pulling her mask on. Stephanie says hi, and awkwardly stammers she's going to the guest room, and Wonder Girl gives a friendly smile and says, "Okay. 'Night then." Cassie enters Tim's room, and after some conversation where Tim is increasingly awkward, Cassie asks Tim what's going on and what it has to do with Spoiler. Tim says that Stephanie is with him for moral support, and that because of Batman being missing and the troubles the Titans are going through, he wants to quit and hand the leadership over to Cassie. She tells Tim to do what he has to do, and hugs him goodbye. Tim says goodbye to Kid Devil and the rest of his teammates on the roof, then gets in in the Bat-Plane, Spoiler sitting silently beside him. They take off into the night. Other Formats/Collected In: Comic Book Teen Titans: Changing of the Guard TPB Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler Category:Covers